


Beset

by notverygoodatthis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality/Convergence, Demon Bobby, Demon Bobby Singer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notverygoodatthis/pseuds/notverygoodatthis
Summary: Scariest thing I could think of to set upon Crowley.





	Beset

Crowley, loath to admit it, but honest to god, was afraid of the thing stood before him. 

 

Couldn’t imagine anything more terrifying. 

 

Cock unexpectedly half hard with the prospect.

 

That was not a man possessed. He wasn’t some demon in a random meat suite, no, but the demons own human body. 

 

It came closer.

 

Bobby Singer was in a damn fine suite, grabbed Crowley’s jaw in a grip that’d bruise a human. As if to drive the idea home the Midwesterner’s eyes turned back.

 

“Hello, pe-t.” he said, making the three letter word into two syllables, inches from the Scotsman’s face. 

 

Before crushed their lips together in a ruthless kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is there no Demon Bobby love? Come on people! That well of knowledge and supernatural know-how, just think about what he could do.


End file.
